


Seasons

by MJPeterNed



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJPeterNed/pseuds/MJPeterNed
Summary: Following Peter's life and quite often his relationship with MJ as the seasons pass.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Kudos: 23





	Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this isn't too bad.
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome and if there are any mistake please tell me so I can fix them.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**Autumn******

** **** **

Many may say that the large event of the autumn time was back to school or Halloween. Normally, Peter would agree with this one hundred percent.

** **** **

While he wasn't that keen on actually going back to school, he thoroughly enjoyed seeing MJ and Ned everyday. Yes, he did see them frequently over the summer and did practically text them everyday, but he much preferred the face to face contact with his friends. Well, up until he seemed to be unable to create complete coherent sentences around MJ, that was. It seemed to happen overnight and kicked in immediately on the first day of school, leaving him as a stuttering mess.

** **** **

'Hey, Loser.'

** **** **

'Um...yeah...uh...hi...hi. Hello.'

** **** **

'You alright there?'

** **** **

'Yep...yep... definitely. I'm great.'

** **** **

'Have a good summer?'

** **** **

'Um...yeah...great...amazing...brilliant...good.'

** **** **

'Right. Sure you're ok?'

** **** **

This time Peter just nodded his head, no longer trusting his words.

** **** **

Halloween had been alright. The drag of the school day, before the festivities could begin, really brought the overall rating of the day down. The trio of Peter, Ned and MJ had their annual horror movie marathon in the evening, scaring the living daylights out of all three of them. Sleep was something that never seemed to happen on these nights. Each teen agreeing to another movie because 'it was a good movie' or 'I haven't seen that one in ages', absolutely nothing to do with the fact that horror movies don't create the optimum sleeping conditions, especially when watched in a pitch black room. The room was excellent for setting the scene but not so much for the attempts at sleep afterwards.

** **** **

You see normally he would agree with many about autumn's big event, apart from this year one event over took both of those events in his mental ranking of them. As Peter had continued to be around MJ, despite his lack of sentence forming capability, he learnt that sometimes he could talk to her in proper sentences. The only downside to that was the fact that when that happened everything on his mind seemed to fall out of his mouth with no filter or control at all.

** **** **

That is why it was both a surprise to him and MJ alike when he suddenly said 'Do you want to go and get a coffee after school, like just the two of us?'

** **** **

He was even more surprised when she agreed. The shock of hearing that sentence come out of his own mouth and not just a thought in his head was enough to leave him frozen but with MJ's reply he thought he might become the next Captain America, emerging from his frozen state in around seventy years.

** **** **

That was how the biggest event for him in autumn became sitting in a little, cosy bookshop cafe with MJ. They had been there for quite a while and it was getting quite late but neither of them seemed to mind. The range of books around them were good company but they both unanimously agreed that the other person's company was better, well they would have if they both hadn't vowed not to say anything about it. The warm drinks they had sampled, ranging from coffee to tea to hot cocoa, only added to the warm feelings both the teens had inside.

** **** **

** **** **

**Winter******

** ** ** **** ** ** **

Winter's key events for Peter were usually Christmas and the first snowfall, taking first and second place respectively. Both these events often provided a fun filled time and full enjoyment, especially when the first snowfall provided a few days off of school.

** ** ** **** ** ** **

Christmas had had an almost sad undertone for Peter for as long as he could remember but that didn't stop him from taking full advantage of the fun festivities. Christmas decorations had been bought along with a tree, which he and his friends may have had a little trouble squishing into the apartment. Apparently taking measurements helped pick a tree that was a better fit than just judging by eye. At least he knew that for next year. 

** ** ** **** ** ** **

It wasn't just his, well Aunt May's apartment, that they decorated until it looked like Christmas had thrown up everywhere, it was Avengers Tower too. To be fair to Peter, MJ and Ned, they had had help to decorate the tower so the outcome wasn't completely their fault, just mostly.

** ** ** **** ** ** **

Christmas itself had been a very pleasant experience for the Parker's. Peter and May started the day off in their apartment, opening their presents from each other and eating a breakfast of pancakes and waffles. They then ventured up to Tony Stark's cabin to celebrate with him, Pepper and Morgan. The day ended with the compulsory sappy Christmas movie marathon, which they all inevitably fell asleep in front of after gorging themselves on large meal and a large selection of Christmas treats.

** ** ** **** ** ** **

The first snowfall was pretty good too. It barely managed to settle but it was still a magical sight. The snow provided a special glow that seemed to create a peaceful atmosphere throughout Queens. Unfortunately for them, the teens had been stuck in a boring history lesson as the first flurries fell, having to put up with watching it float around through the window.

** ** ** **** ** ** **

The journey home in the snow, while pretty fun, was extremely cold, not very good for someone who can't thermoregulate very well. It ended up with Peter wrapped in layers of blankets with hot water bottles strategically placed to keep him warm.

** ** ** **** ** ** **

However, once again, neither of the usual main events took top spot on Peter's list of biggest, best and most memorable events for winter. This was actually taken up by the second snowfall of the year.

** ** ** **** ** ** **

Peter and MJ were having a movie night at the Parker residence when the snow hit. Ned had caught the flu a few days prior, rendering him bedbound for a few days. Now when I say the storm hit, it HIT. All the meteorologists had been tracking the small storm until it completely changed course, gained power and let loose over New York, Queens being the most affected.

** ** ** **** ** ** **

May had been getting a lift back by one of her work friends when the storm attacked and to stay safe had to reroute to stay at her friend's house until it was safe to travel again, leaving Peter and MJ alone in the apartment. 

** ** ** **** ** ** **

The couple continued to watch movies, providing their own commentary to go along with the action. Well, they did until the storm cut the power to the city. The TV powered off, the lights cut out and the heating stopped. The only thing for them left to do was huddle closer together and talk well into the night.

** ** ** **** ** ** **

So that was how Peter's top moment became waking up in the middle of the night with MJ cuddled up to him. The light reflecting off the full moon beaming through the open curtain, joining with the sparkle of the snow to project a heavenly glow onto MJ's sleeping form. The warmth provided by the blanket burrito wrapped around him and MJ mirrored how he was feeling inside.

** ** ** **** ** ** **

** ** ** **** ** ** **

**Spring******

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **

Spring was well known for Easter, amongst other things. Spring was also when the couple were celebrating Valentine's Day. Things kept getting in the way of their celebrations pushing it further and further back until it was no longer in the right season. Things included missions, meetings, protests and school.

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **

Easter seemed to take over all the supermarkets nearby after all the Christmas and Valentine's Day items had been removed. Easter eggs, chocolate bunnies and those little yellow fluffy craft chicks that no one ever knows what to do with had popped up everywhere, almost daring you to buy them.

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **

Tony had insisted that Peter should bring his friends and family to the tower on Easter, however he would give him no other information on what was being planned apart from it was going to be fun. Fortunately for him, both Ned, MJ and their families could make it, so they would have to endure whatever Tony had planned alongside Peter.

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **

When Peter arrived at the tower with his friends, he noticed that nothing much had changed apart from some Easter decorations placed strategically around, usually this would calm his nerves but instead it made him more wary. You see, it is unusual for things in the tower to be put away and arranged nicely (due to its inhabitants) and they are only like that if something bad had happened or is about to happen, neither option was good.

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **

Once everyone had gathered in the foyer of the building, Tony arrived with Pepper and Morgan trailing behind. Tony had a huge shit eating grin placed across his face, while Morgan jumped up and down holding onto Pepper's hand. The pure excitement just confused the crowd in front of Tony even more.

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **

'Welcome, to the Avengers Easter egg hunt. Baskets are over there,' he said pointing in the vague direction of a huge pile of baskets, 'work individually or in groups but the hunt begins... now.'

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **

Ned, Peter and MJ gained eye contact, nodded and rushed towards the baskets. They had wordlessly decided that a group would be best.

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **

Clint was climbing through the vents and shooting at the eggs helping his children fill their baskets to the brim. Steve, Bucky and Sam were working together collecting eggs while trying to defend their baskets from the egg thieves, most namely Natasha.

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **

Ned, MJ and Peter had split into two groups hoping to cover more ground. Ned had gone solo leaving the couple to their own shenanigans, he thought it only fair that he got a break from the lovebirds. He adores his friends, he really did but sometimes Ned needed his Ned time, alone and quiet.

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **

Peter had taken to walking along the walls scouring all the high up places while MJ searched closer to the ground. A pesky purple egg was balanced on a little ledge too high up for MJ to reach but Peter would be able to get easily, if he didn't have other plans.

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **

Peter hopped down to the ground with ease and picked MJ up as if she was a feather.

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **

'What are you doing?'

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **

'Helping collect eggs.'

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **

'You know, there are much easier ways of doing that.'

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **

'Yes, but this is much more fun.'

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **

It went on like this for what seemed like hours, you see, sugar fuelled heroes and children seemed to never run out of energy, well until they crashed and fell asleep lying in the lounge, leaving the eggs to be discovered at a later date. Legend has it that there are still many more scattered around the rooms.

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **

Valentine's Day was also a major event for Peter in the spring. Yes, it usually happened in February but in true Parker and Jones fashion it had been pushed back and pushed back until finally they agreed on a day, no matter what. This was the first Valentine's Day that both Peter and MJ had someone to celebrate with.

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **

Despite having each other to be with, they seemed to celebrate it just the same as always, in front of the TV watching romance films that played throughout the day. MJ may have a reputation of being cold and uncaring but sue her, she really likes those sappy films. Especially when someone she really, really likes has their hand threaded through her hair and giving her a gentle head massage.

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **

The chocolates and heart shaped candy was feasted on as the night drew in and the moon began to shine in through the window, providing the perfect atmosphere for those late night, heartfelt talks that they both loved but would not admit.

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **

They were glad they had their Valentine's Day, even if it was a few months late.

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **

While both of these events were memories Peter would cherish forever and he hoped he would never forget, one memory would stick out to him above both of them.

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **

It was one of those days were the temperature never seemed to change from the chilly morning conditions. This, however, did not deter Peter and MJ from their plans of an afternoon walk.

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **

It was spring break but the weather had been rather bleak and miserable, so the majority of the time they had opted to stay inside and watch Netflix over going outside in the cold. Boredom levels had officially piqued and the two needed to change up the day from the monotonous week.

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **

They bundled themselves up in coats and scarves, adamant that they would not get a cold, and headed down to the lake. No matter what time of the year it was, the lake always seemed to be picturesque, sometimes with patterned ice adorning the surface of it or the oranges of dusk reflecting in the gentle ripples of the water.

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **

After walking round the edge of the lake, they snuggled themselves up on one of the benches placed facing towards the water. A small rustle from the reeds caught the teens attention. The plants moved to reveal a fluffy, pale yellow blob of ducklings.

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **

So Peter's favourite spring time memory was him and MJ cuddled together on the little bench, smiles plastered on their faces, watching all the new, little, cute baby animals. Peter absolutely loved the little baby animals, MJ sometimes wondered if he was actually just a (cute) baby animal inside himself.

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **

**Summer******

** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Summer brought its own major events. One of the main ones was currently stressing teens out up and down the country. Just the mention of the event was enough to get students panicking.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Finals.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

The run out highlighters and empty revision card wrappers filled up bins and stacks of notes and books were piled high throughout rooms.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Peter, MJ and Ned sat on Peter's floor surrounded by knowledge that they had acquired in the year, trying to shove as much of it as they could into their brain, or at least temporarily jam there.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

The exams themselves were horrendous but at least studying wasn't as bad as it used to be.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

'Who needs to know about Newton's third law with an example?' Peter grumbled, flipping backwards onto the floor.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

'I gave up on that section ages ago.' MJ admitted, arranging her notes into a neat pile.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

A light snore escaped from Ned's direction.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

'Looks like he did too.' MJ said with a chuckle.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

'Yeah, perhaps we should take a break. We have been studying for,' a quick look around his room provided Peter with the answer he was searching for, 'five hours straight.'

** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

'Sounds like a plan.' replied MJ, who had made her way round to wrap her arms around Peter, who mirrored her actions.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Yeah, studying definitely wasn't as bad as it used to be.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Summer break was a well deserved event. The relief of having completed another year of education provided them with a light feeling that felt almost like floating. With summer break came day trips, lazy days and plans that had yet to have their details sorted out and finalised.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Peter was partial to the fun filled days out with his closest companions, namely Ned and MJ. If he had to choose he would probably think that his favourite was the time when the three came close to being banned from the pool.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

It may sound bad but it wasn't even that bad, especially compared to other events that had taken place. 

** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

It was a particularly hot day in the middle of the summer when the trio decided to do something other than sit in the lounge with the air-conditioning on and three big tubs of ice cream between them. A quick dip in the cool water sounded like a good idea to everyone.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

It all started with a little flick of water from MJ aimed at Peter. In instances like this, the teens considered revenge compulsory, thus the flicking water completion was born. It would have been alright if it had just been flicking water but as I'm sure you can guess flicking turned to splashing which in turn morphed into wave like amounts of water hitting the laughing teens.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

The group was having a blast of a time. At some point Ned and MJ had decided to gang up on Peter and his stupidly good reflexes to try and hit him while off guard. As it turned out, it was quite an easy task. Peter was a professional at getting distracted when Michelle's smile was in his eyeline and especially when it was pointed at him. So when her laughter filled his ears, it was a perfect time for Ned to splash him with a giant wave. The teens were having a whale of a time.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

It was all going well until the biggest wave of water they had created went a bit off course. Apparently lifeguards weren't that keen on being hit by a tsunami type wave. And that's the story of how they almost got banned from the pool for the summer.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Maybe they should just stick to the Avengers pool next time.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

But while these two events were amazing a different one took top spot. It was undeniably one of his absolute favourite memories ever.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

It occurred in the month of June. Peter, Ned and MJ had all saved the date the moment they had found out about it and plans had been made and solidified well in advance.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

The night before the teens were on a three way call making sure they had everything they would need and that all alarm clocks were set so no one was late. Obviously the last part wasn't aimed at anyone in particular, Peter.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

By the time the morning had arrived, excitement had been following through the trios blood for quite some time. With everything they needed packed Peter and May set off to collect MJ and Ned. MJ was the first to be picked up and was greeted into the car by a tight hug from Peter before they went to get Ned. Once they had arrived at their destination May left them to their own devices with a promise to come and pick them up later or whenever they needed her to. A quick walk led to Peter's favourite summer memory.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

An explosion of colours filled the streets in a variety of flags being displayed by the crowds of people. Rainbows and smiles created an atmosphere that could never be replicated. Happiness was brimming inside of Peter as he looked over at his girlfriend and best friend with everyone's flags proudly shown all around them. It was all he could ever ask for.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

He wasn't sure how the next four seasons could top the four just gone but they always seemed to outdo themselves and he was looking forward to every minute of it. He couldn't wait to share it with his favourite people.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** **


End file.
